1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal device for transmitting results obtained by measuring (metering) physical quantities using measurement sensors, a communication system including the terminal device and a method of activating the terminal device.
2. Background Art
In a sensor network system, a sensor terminal device performs transmission of results obtained by measuring physical quantities using measurement sensors to a base station device.
In a wireless sensor described in PTL 1, power of a power supply unit can be supplied when a sensor to be operated without the power is in an on-state, power of the power supply unit is not supplied when the sensor is in an off-state, and a transmission unit performs transmission of given information by wireless communication to the outside by receiving the power of the power supply unit.